Peeping Morrigan
by Setrus
Summary: It's been two weeks since Thomas Cousland picked Leliana over Morrigan, and the witch wants to know why! Leliana/Cousland. Warning for steamy bits.


Morrigan found it easier to be a raven at night, as if the darkness somehow made it easier to maintain the integrity of her dark cloak of feathers.

Of course she could simply have picked the wolf, or the hawk, but as a raven she was difficult to spot. Especially when she was perched on a high branch in the forest, in the dark shadows offered by the leaves above her, basically turning her to part of the foliage to anything but the sharpest of eyes, none of which were human.

Two weeks had passed since their adventure in the deep roads, and the choice of Thomas Cousland, the choice not to be with Morrigan. It would be a lie to say that Morrigan wasn't..._irritated_ with his choice of staying with Leliana instead, but she had, sort of, come to terms with it.

Some of her anger about it had faded with Thomas still having promised her to take care of Flemeth for her.

_Flemeth_..._now that's a whole mess of trouble I really should focus on_.

Though there wasn't much to focus _on_ anymore...Morrigan had made her decision...and her fate now lay in Thomas' hands...it was oddly liberating. And to think more about it would only yield frustration...Morrigan was already well aware of _that_ by now.

So instead she had decided to focus her attention on something more constructive, like Thomas and his strange choice. To think Thomas still bothered with her, _and_ wished to help her after all that... It had made Alistair's teasing of her about Thomas' decision a little more bearable...and it actually felt good to know she was still welcome at the camp. Though _why_ she still was welcome was another mystery Morrigan yet didn't understand. It was not the focus of her current studies though, no, she was interested in the more direct outcome of his choice.

_Mother always said that which doesn't kill you make you stronger..._

It was a little odd to still use the lessons taught by someone that wished to destroy her and take her body as her own. But Morrigan _knew_ that taking power and information from someone didn't entitle _any_ obligation but those one choose to shackle oneself to. So if she could use the advice to learn and grow stronger, and in doing so resist Flemeth's influence, Morrigan had no problem with it.

So now here she was, hiding in the treetops in the middle of night, to gain knowledge, to understand...and that was all there was to it. If she could she would have grimaced, yes, _all_.

It hadn't taken more then a day after they had left the smelly dwarven hold for Thomas and Leliana to get comfortable around one another out in the open. At camp they had both merely smiled at the teasing comments and questions from the others as they sat by the fire, cradling one another so close that they might as well have been the same person.

At first Morrigan had found them sickening, she still found the silly signs of affection they were showering each other with so frivolously nauseating...but now it was mixed with a confused fascination. It seemed so..._simple_, yet they were both obviously taking great delight in it, as if there was some strange magic at work.

So she had resolved herself to understand, so that someone like Leliana would _not_ win once more...and...she just wanted to _understand_!

_Why? I'm surely more beautiful then her...aren't I? And most certainly more intelligent...I've yet to see him debate anything deeper with her...then again that's probably because they agree with one another on everything! Was that what did it? That she just agreed to everything he says like a good little woman? No...that's too easy, I know him too well to think it that simple._

Mentally frowning Morrigan thought back to all the nights she had stayed in the background, studying the pair, trying to analyse what they were all about. She didn't understand it though, their conversations were...they didn't make sense!

Many a time the two spoke of business, where to head next, what equipment was needed, planning in all respect. Far more often they spoke of silly things, the stars of all things, stories, smells...and things they had seen along the way! And it was all, important things and the rest...spoken of in the same trusting whispers. That they found some sort of comfort in whispering to one another instead of speaking normally was _one_ thing Morrigan didn't understand...but she also found that they basically put the same importance to their frivolous talks as to the planning...it was beyond reason! What foolishness had befallen them!?

_Daft love_... Morrigan was glad she was a raven, unable to snort.

Tilting her head she looked downwards. The grass in the small clearing in front of her almost looked as if it was made of silver, the full moon above her shining down at the ground with a pale blue light, making the wet grass below glitter.

Her raven's eyes narrowed as she saw Leliana step into the light, despite already knowing she would come, that was why Morrigan was there after all. To study.

The woman carried a thick blanket over her shoulder but nothing else, not even a dagger. She wore a lime green dress that was loose around her legs and hips and which left her shoulders bare but for a pair of thin straps, she didn't even wear _shoes_. Morrigan tilted her head in the way of a raven, she'd never seen Leliana in anything but armour and chantry robes...it was strange to see her in something like this.

_Though I guess it fits such a frail little girl_...even Morrigan realised there was more bitterness in the thought then any real scorn.

Looking up the woman smiled at the sky. "A full moon...it's beautiful isn't it?"

Morrigan was surprised to find that even as a raven she could still gag, yet she was used to hearing such insipid words by now. "Agreed." Thomas spoke from the edge of the clearing. Leaning against a tree, wearing the leather armour he usually wore at night the man at least had a sword strapped to his hip...and was staring at _Leliana_, not the sky.

_Oh this is just too much_...

Turning Leliana giggled at Thomas stare. "Well aren't you sweet and attentive?"

"Wait...what?" Thomas blinked and shook his head, a flush creeping to his face.

Another giggle and the woman bent down and rolled the blanket out over the grass. "Well...attentive in a _way_...not that I complain mind you."

The man cleared his throat and looked away, the flush getting worse. "We're a bit too far away from the camp, we can't keep watch from here." He was right Morrigan duly noted, there was a forested ridge between them and the camp, making the clearing quite secluded...which of course was the entire point. "Should we move to higher ground?" _By the spirits, what did I ever see in this moron_?

Then Morrigan noticed him nervously licking his lips. _Heh, maybe he did know what was going on_?

"I asked Sten to take first watch." Leliana casually replied, on one knee as she carefully smoothed the large blanket._ Is it just me or is she shaking a little? I thought she would be anything but nervous_..._judging by what I've heard._ Yet there was a definitive...quickness to her movement.

If she could she would have smirked, but Morrigan quickly reprimanded herself, she was here to understand how she had lost, _nothing_ more...

* * *

Thomas was nervous. There was definitively something going on... Despite being the one armed and _armoured_...he licked his lips once more as he watched the way the dress Leliana suddenly had decided to wear came to rest upon her legs as she crouched down to smoothen the blanket she had brought...he felt horribly exposed.

"Oh? But...shouldn't we go to sleep then? We only get six hours of it after all and it's a long way to march tomorrow if we want to reach Denerim in three days." He noted the slight frown on Leliana's forehead with growing worry. _So she doesn't want to talk about that then...okay_. "You can tell me a bedtime story?"

A small smile, making him draw a breath of relief. "Well I _am_ preparing a bed you know..."

"Right." Thomas felt his arm twitch at that, his nervousness growing. "But, ah, it's a bit far from camp...it's not safe...and could get quite cold without a fire."

_Maker I sound like an idiot..._

"Oh I don't think we have to worry about that." Leliana giggled. "We've cleared this area not a month ago, as to the whole warmth thing..._well_..." She didn't finish the sentence, her tone mischievous, like the one she had when she teased Alistair about his eating habits. _Why didn't she finish the sentence_?_ Why didn't she finish the sentence_!? Thomas suddenly felt an acute need to go running, away, quickly.

"I..." Thomas swallowed, throat tight. "...don't know what to say about that." He glanced up at the sky, noting the large moon and shining stars, finding some comfort in the cold light. "Though I guess it would make stargazing a little easier, where does Alindra's tears lie now again?" Of course he remembered, but...anything to distract her was a _good_ thing!

"_Tsk_, _tsk_ love...the stars are beautiful I admit, but I don't feel like talking about them tonight." Leliana replied, her tone...odd, it wasn't one Thomas recognised. It frightened him and excited him in equal measure. Swallowing he kept staring at the stars, trying to count constellations, to find one...any of them...that may be of interest for her.

His mind drew a blank however. "Well...there's...um..."

"Shush...shush..." Leliana hushed him and Thomas felt his throat tighten till the point he was surprised he could breathe at all...that _tone_... it set his nerves afire, as if he was being hunted and needed to have every sense at the ready. Then he heard it, small steps over soft grass, the rustle of clothes. He couldn't help it, he looked down at her...

He found Leliana approaching him. Her steps were slow and measured. Her head was slightly tipped forward, a small smile on her lush lips. Her dress clung to her hips and legs as the hem was pulled back by the wet grass. Standing transfixed Thomas found himself unable to look away, his mouth opening to say something, _anything_ to stop whatever was going on...but he found no words.

_Maker help me_...

She finally stopped, a mere hand's breadth away from bumping into his chest. Her smile grew as she looked up at him, nearly a head shorter then him he found himself looking into her grey eyes through several thick lashes. _They are curved_..._strange that I would notice that just now_... The eyes looking back were now serious, yet soft, looking up at him with a look that made his knees weak. Thomas couldn't help but take a deep breath, the smell of her instantly washed over him, making him dizzy.

"This last week...I've never been happier." Leliana's voice was nothing but a whisper. There was a moment of hesitation in the eyes as she looked down at his chest, the woman bit down on her bottom lip...Thomas could only stare at it, so..._close_. "I...wished to thank you." She looked up at him again, still wearing that serious look that made his knees wobble.

"T-thank me?" Thomas croaked, feeling as if his heart was trying to choke him, he tried to retreat, only to find his back to press up against a tree. His left hand moved to clench the sword at his side, as if it could give him some hint as to what to do. "M-my lady there's noth-"

Leliana's left hand came up, a thin finger coming to rest upon his lips even as her right hand closed around the one holding his sword. A 'hum' escaped her even as the finger pulled away from his lips, drew across his chin, then dipped down along the side of his throat...Thomas tensed under the touch, unable to help himself. The serious look on Leliana's face turned into a smile as the fingers withdrew, instead her arm wrapped itself around his neck as she leaned up against his chest.

Thomas' felt his heart leap out of his chest.

"Sword and armour...are you afraid of me? Hmm?" The smile was mischievous, almost cruel.

Thomas wasn't even aware that he could speak anymore, but the answer came out none the less: "Yes."

There was nothing of the expected giggle, only a soft laugh that sent shivers down Thomas' spine. "But I mean only well...for you to feel _good_...you know that right?"

"Y-yes."

She released her grip on him and took a short step back, giving him a moment to breathe...and then reached for the straps to her dress...

_And now I'll wake up_..._any moment now_...

With a rustle the dress cascaded down and pooled around her feet.

Thomas felt his heart stop.

Cocking her head to the side Leliana smiled at him. "What? Never seen a naked woman before?"

"N-no."

"Well..." Leliana stepped closer once more and put her hands on his shoulders. "...don't I feel special?" Even through the leather armour he could feel her warmth washing over him, as if she was afire with a fever. "Now...what does one _do_ with naked women?" She cocked an eyebrow at him as her arms snaked themselves around his neck. "Hmm?"

Thomas could do nothing but stare at her, eyes darting between her face and her body..._naked_...body..._naked_.

Chuckling Leliana's left hand came down and reached for his arm, the limb didn't answer any commands of his, leaving it to her to command it by lifting it up towards her chest. She was...softer then he'd expected of such an accomplished warrior...Thomas felt ready to faint as his attention became focused on the softness under his palm.

Then a warm leg wrapped itself around his left thigh as the arm around his neck pulled at him, pulling the woman up, shoving her chest towards his face, to his mouth. Even paralysed as he was Thomas reacted, mouth catching the tiny piece of flesh suddenly pressing up against his lips. Lightheaded Thomas carefully tested he reality of the hard nub with his teeth, drawing a content sigh from Leliana.

_Strange_..._always thought it would taste like strawberries_...

Then she was suddenly leaning away, leaving a dazed Thomas staring at her. There was gentle amusement in her eyes as she spoke: "You don't know what to do...do you?"

"Well...I..." Thomas felt his entire body turn red. "...no...?"

"Let it just come natural, you sure _look_ like you know what should happen." Her eyes darted downwards, just for a moment.

Stiffening in fright Thomas suppressed the urge to move his hands in front of him, to cover his shame. _I'm wearing armour dammit! It shouldn't show_.... Instead he merely leaned further back against the tree, wishing for nothing but it to suddenly swallow him up.

Instead Leliana came forward, her mouth seeking his. Her body, despite being so much lighter, somehow managed to knock the breath out of him as she pushed up against him. Breathless Thomas answered the kiss, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden _hunger_ in Leliana's lips, so different from the normal artistry that they usually performed. This was _no_ performance, this was a battering ram.

Then he felt it, a hand whose deft fingers quickly moved his belt open...and then plunged down.

The fear was washed away in a tidal wave of lust, as if a dam had broken open. Thomas suddenly moved, _acted_.

Grunting his hands shot up and grabbed Leliana by the hips and pulled her closer, just needing..._more_! A muffled chuckle escaped Leliana at the sudden change even as Thomas' hands closed around her waist, making the muscles there twitch.

Pushing against his chest Leliana managed to come up for air, a coy smile on her lips. "See? That wasn't so-"

The woman yelped as Thomas flew to his feet and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against him, making her wrap her legs around his waist with a purr. His left hand came down and grabbed her behind, callused fingers digging into warm flesh. The other shot upwards along her back, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head backwards, drawing a startled gasp from her even as his face dove down towards her chest.

_This _time he could savour the taste...the _feel_.

A squeal and Leliana grasped at his hair with one hand as the other dug into his armour, the legs around his waist tightening. Her breath was suddenly hot against his ear, hushed. "Thomas..."

With a grunt that he barely recognised as his own Thomas pushed out, sending her falling into the grass. Looking up at him with half-lidded eyes the woman begun to crawl backwards, reaching for the blanket...

Thomas was upon her in an instant, pinning her against the grass even as he ripped his pants open. Leliana's struggle to reach the blanket instantly ceased as she felt his heat against her. Her hands shot up to rip at his leather cuirass but quickly gave up, instead one shot down to grab a hold of his member as the other dug into his hair, pulling his mouth to her lips. Her legs came up, locking her ankles behind his back.

Thomas hips jerked forward, into.._holy_-!

"Maker!"

* * *

Morrigan shifted where her raven body balanced on her branch, unsure if she was supposed to be amused or awed.

_Well_..._that was quick_..._and I'm surprised he didn't break her in two_...

Looking down she watched as the pair made themselves comfortable among the blankets, though the cover was off since Thomas seemed to have forgotten the cloth lying behind his back.

The man had finally taken off his armour and now lay on his side as he looked at his lover with tender eyes...and Morrigan hated herself for eyeing _him_ more then focusing on what she was _supposed_ to be studying.

_What was I supposed to study now again_?

Leliana looked surprisingly content. Despite the...speed with which they had finished, and the red marks of studded leather over her chest....she was smiling as she lay on her back and looked up at the sky. One hand was pinned under Thomas' head, the other playing with the edge of the blanket they lay on. Her toes were slowly curling and uncurling, much to Morrigan's confusion. _Maybe he rattled what little brain she had out of her_?

A sudden giggle escaped the woman. "What _are_ you looking at?"

"You."

"Yes..." She turned her head to smile at the man. "...but you're looking at me as if I was a map to study."

"Well...you _are_."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a foreign land to discover..." The hand not supporting his head trailed down towards her right breast, making Morrigan wish she could roll her eyes, _typical_ _male_...

Leliana merely arched an eyebrow however. "And claim?"

_Oh great, they're both jokers_...

Thomas chuckled, but otherwise ignored the question. "You have the great mountain tops..." Leliana winced a little as he pressed down, no doubt sore from the scrapes Thomas armour had inflicted upon her, the smile didn't leave her lips though as she looked down at the hand slowly going downwards. "The plains..." Leliana giggled. "...with it's earthquakes of course."

"I see." Leliana replied, somewhat out of breath, her toes curling as she stared down at the hand trailing downwards.

"And lets not forget the magical forest...so full of mystery."

Leliana's hips jumped at the contact. "Oh?"

"Yes, full of hidden treasures...capable of trapping a man for the rest of his life." Thomas replied with a grin. "Though despite the dangers one would gladly send out expeditions..."

This time Leliana' entire back arched, eyes going wide. "I...ah!...see...maybe you _could_ become a bard after all." She looked over at Thomas, her amusement fading as her hand came to rest upon his cheek. "So it wasn't so bad I take it? Did it meet expectations?"

Morrigan shook her head, which felt a little odd...with a force of will she managed to maintain her form as she realized her concentration was about to fail. _Shouldn't __he__ be the one asking that_?

"It didn't take as long as my brother bragged that it should." Thomas admitted, drawing a choked laugh from Leliana, somehow the man still had a blush in him for _that_. "But far better then expected...although..."

"Yes?"

"I'm a little disappointed there was no music."

Leliana laughed, then patted Thomas' cheek as she grinned at him. "Well I guess I can help with that...I'm told I'm quite the good hummer." She giggled at Thomas' blank stare. "Oh this will be fun!"

A smile easily crept upon the blank look. "I'm...sure of that."

_I just don't get it_..._I could have done this! Heck, I'm sure I could have made him scream instead of just gasp for air like a dying fish! Why did he pick her!? It makes no sense!_ Morrigan felt her frustration mount, this had told her _nothing_, it only made her feel lonely, and she did _not_ need that.

"So should we-" Leliana stopped mid-sentence and glanced down at where her hip met his. "Oh...oh!" She shot Thomas a decidedly un-priestly grin. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering how long you've been saving up..."

_How could a man who've just been intimate with a woman still blush like that_?_ Silly man_...

"Well...I..."

"Oh do shut up." Leliana suddenly pushed him unto his back, grinning viciously as she begun to climb atop him. "I still have to punish you for teasing me anyway...map _indeed_."

Morrigan sighed inwardly as she watched Leliana slide down Thomas with a whimper, the man staring up at her with something close to worship. "Leliana...Maker!" He tensed as she came all the way down, hands coming to rest on her hips. "I could die happily now..."

_And I could arrange it_...Morrigan nearly felt her beak break as she bit down with all her might, wanting nothing more to swoop down there and...do something!

Leliana's hands came to rest upon Thomas', unmoving she looked down at him, her breathing heavy. "I really love you you know..."

Thomas sat up, his hands still planted on Leliana's hips as he moved to kiss her, it was little more then a long peck. He smiled up at her as leant back down. "And I you."

Morrigan couldn't take it anymore, looking away she swallowed. There was nothing to learn here, or...she didn't _want_ to learn...whatever was at work here! Not anymore, it just...it didn't...

_Curse it all_!

With an angry caw she took flight.

* * *

_I'd like to thank Abydos Jackson for her work in checking my work and for some invaluable feedback. She owns some of the credit to this, while all the bad is my fault of course. _:-)


End file.
